The majority of companies and other organizations using refrigeration equipment do not collect environmental data on their equipment interiors. For those that do gather data such as interior air temperature, the data is usually not in human-actionable form, but rather it is merely presented as a chart or graph, usually basic in nature and not easily exportable.
Collecting refrigeration equipment environmental data is often cost-prohibitive. Conventional sensor systems for refrigeration equipment usually require a plurality of costly sensors. Conventional systems often utilize a different form of sensor for each metric gathered, for example, there is a separate sensor for obtaining door opening data, compressor cycles, and so forth.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved, simplified, cost-effective systems to provide data-gathering functionality without sacrificing accuracy. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.